


Special ornaments

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Nora adds a new ornament to her Christmas tree
Relationships: Nora Machwitz/Josh Zimmermann
Kudos: 6
Collections: SKAM HOLIDAY EVENT 2020





	Special ornaments

''It's almost seven, shall we go?''

Josh glanced down at his cosy looking girlfriend in his arms. He didn't want to disturb her, looking like could fall asleep if she stayed there ten more minutes, but they had planned to go to the Christmas market and the clock was ticking.

''No,'' Nora whined as he detached himself from her, sitting up. ''I was comfy here.''

''If we wait too long, there'll be too many people. Come on.'' He stood and extended his hand to Nora, pulling her out of bed.

She let him pull her up half way before go of his hand and falling back on her bed with a laugh.

''Nora...'' he sighed with a smile, faking to be annoyed.

''It's cold out. Aren't we good here? We could watch a movie? Fatou told me about this one on Netflix.''

''You said we'd go tonight. Do you not want to anymore?'' 

It was _okay_ if she had changed her mind. It happens. And Josh wanted Nora to know that. He didn’t want to force her to do some things just because she once agreed to. They can change their plan. 

She shook her head. ''No. I still want to go,'' she assured. ''I just need to mentally prepare myself for the cold weather.''

Josh let out a small snicker at the blonde's ridiculousness, but nodded. ‘’Okay.’’ He grabbed his dark blue hoodie from the back of the wooden chair and slipped it on over his head. ‘’It’s a cute tree,’’ Josh pointed out, catching sight of the small Christmas tree on Nora’s desk right where a picture frame of her mom and sisters stood. ‘’A bit busted, but cute.’’

She stood and laughed softly, agreeing to the statement. The tree was in fact old and slightly crooked from that one time Zoe had knocked it off. ‘’Thanks. I’ve had it since I was little. Each ornament represents my sisters. Mom gave it to me.’’

Kiki was the angel with fluffy feathers. As the eldest, she is like a second mom to her sisters. She protects, watches over them, brings guidance when needed and will _always_ be there for them.

Zoe was the golden sun. Just like the sun, she brings joy and a smile on people's faces. It also shines the brightest in the sky and is sometimes blinded by her own rays or outshine others without meaning to.

And, lastly, Nora was the sparkly ballerina. Since she was young, she always loved dancing. But, also, ballerinas are delicate at first glance, yet so strong as Nora had proved this year. They fall too...and that's okay, because they always get back up and _that_ 's what matters.

Josh smiled as she told them the meaning of each of them. He didn’t know Nora’s sisters too well, but he knew she was close to them and suddenly felt like he knew them better now. ‘’What ornament would I be?’’

Nora pursed her lips and paused, thinking thoroughly. ‘’A Spiderman,’’ she concluded.

‘’A _Spiderman_.’’

‘’Yes.''

A short laugh left Josh’s lips. ''Everyone has deep meanings and I get a Spiderman? I get that I do parkour, but come on, Nora. You can find something better.''

She shook her head, snaking her arms around the back of his neck. ‘’No. I stand by what I said. You’re a Spiderman. Nora smiled before closing the gap between them.

.

The next time Zoe sister's bedroom, she noticed a new ornament on her tree.

''What's this?'' she asked, pointing to the red figure.

''Spiderman,'' Nora responded in a 'duh' tone.

Zoe rolled her eyes. ''I know. But, why is there a Spiderman into your Christmas tree?''

''Josh gave it to me.''


End file.
